Lady Luck
by johnkrayola
Summary: In the same world as Percy, but on a side mission with different characters, we see some new demigods destroy some monsters. It's super dope.


Percy Jackson Fanfic: Lady Luck

So, let's start from the beginning. My name is Jasper Hemmings, I'm sixteen years old, I am originally from the great state of Idaho (but currently I have had to move to Rhode Island in New York), and I am really lucky. I don't mean that I just think I am lucky either. I know I'm lucky. It kind of runs in the family too. You see, my mom is Tyche, the Greek goddess of good luck and fortune.

Weird, right? Well it gets weirder.

Currently, I am on a quest to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado because a creepy mummy doll named the Oracle of Delphi (I call her Delph for short) sent me here to save a missing camper who left Camp Half-Blood three weeks ago and never came back. Her name was Jessica Dredger and she thought she could hack it in the normal human world.

Spoiler alert: She couldn't

Second spoiler alert: She was killed by three giant scorpions. Fun, right?

So, guess what I am fighting now? That's right. TWO giant scorpions.

I shouldn't say that I alone am fighting them though. My friends Thomas, son of Hermes, and Jensi, daughter of Apollo, are also here. Hence why one of the scorpions is dead already and I am not. Now is probably a good time to mention that I am not inherently blessed with the skills of battle as some demigods are. Jensi, for example, is a great archer thanks to her dad, and Thomas may not be amazing but he certainly knows how to wield a sword better than I do.

I'm more of a spear guy myself. I like to stay at a distance.

Between Jensi shooting an arrow into the first scorpions eye, and Thomas quickly following that up by cutting off its tail, it really didn't have much of a chance. Lucky for us, we managed to sneak up on them in a cave where we thought Jessica might be, (her body was definitely there), but now the other two were dragging their attentions from her body and to the gurgling sounds the dying scorpion was making, and its attackers.

I looked over to Thomas, and then glanced at Jensi behind us. They both nodded towards me and I began to approach the scorpions with Thomas just behind me. Some demigods have some really cool powers, like controlling water, or being able to craft amazing magical items. Not me though. I just happen to end up coming out on top in dire situations. Usually. Sometimes.

As I approached the two scorpions, they both hissed at me and raised their stingers behind them preparing to rush me. I noticed the one on the left was missing a leg, (possibly Jessica's doing), and decided that I would probably be slightly less likely to die when fighting one that was already maimed. I also decided to call him Lefty just to make things interesting.

I aimed my spear towards Lefty and began to run towards him giving out my best war cry. It didn't sound very scary to me but I figured I'd give it a shot. As I ran I saw an arrow fly past me and insert itself into the scorpion on my right's eye. Bummer for him. Thomas split off to follow that arrow up with a quick slice at the scorpion's mouth. The scorpion backed up just in time and the Lefty rushed Thomas to knock him down. Lucky for Thomas I had plans of my own.

As I charged Lefty my plans instantly fell apart as I tripped on a rock and rolled in a spectacular show of flailing limbs right into the side of Lefty. I definitely didn't hurt him, but at least I drew his attention.

An arrow flew right past me and into the side of Lefty.

"Jensi!" I yelled, "Watch it will ya?"

"Oh please… if I wanted to hit you I would have!" She yelled back.

She was right, but as someone who has a lot of experience with luck, I know that everyone can experience bad luck too.

Lefty, whose attention was now focused on me, swung his stinger towards me. I began to crawl backwards but obviously my crawling speed is not match for giant scorpions. He swung his stinger down towards me in a lightning fast movement, and I rolled left. It missed me by just an inch. I looked back at Lefty as the second swing started coming towards me, and managed to shift myself back just enough for the stinger to hit the ground right between my legs. I definitely felt a little queasy for a second.

I looked up at the scorpion and it wasn't moving for some reason. I looked back at the stinger and realized what had happened. Lefty's stinger got lodged between two rocks. Thanks mom.

I glanced over at Thomas to see that he had managed to sever his scorpions front right leg. Good for him. Jensi was advancing towards us, planting arrow after arrow into each scorpion, but their shells were thick and I'm not sure if the arrows were doing serious damage, or just pissing them off.

I focused on Lefty again, just as he managed to loosen his stinger and lift it back towards him. Or should I say, just as I shoved the tip of my spear into its face.

"You might want to get that looked at, bud.", I yelled. If this scorpion could talk I'm sure my crappy one-liners would only make it hate me more.

Lefty swung its tail wildly at me trying to get the spear out of its face, and I kindly obliged by rolling away and yanking my spear free. Then I stood up just in time to catch the second swing right on my right arm, knocking me sideways about five feet. I was definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow.

Jensi saved me from a follow-up attack though, by shooting two more arrows into the scorpions hissing mouth. Lucky for me because I was thinking about curling up into the fetal position and contemplating my possibly broken ribs from that last hit.

Looking over I noticed Thomas deflect his scorpion's stinger but then get knocked down by a head-butt. He also knocked his head pretty bad against the ground. I guess someone else was going to have to get something looked at as well.

"Thomas!", Jensi yelled, as she rushed over to his side shooting more arrows into his attacker.

I would have gone to help too, but me and Lefty now had a special bond and I'm pretty sure Lefty is the clingy type. He advanced on me, and I managed to stand up just in time to run the other direction, towards the mouth of the cave. Lefty chased after me and an idea came to me. I got to the mouth of the cave and looked out at the cliffside path we had climbed up to get here. The Rockies are truly beautiful guys, and I highly recommend hiking there if you're into that. So many rocks… and nature… and stuff…

Lefty approached from behind as I figured he would and I quickly rolled to the right hoping to have him race past me and off the side of the cliff like you always see in actions movies and cartoons. One important factor though: This isn't a cartoon.

Lefty is a magical beast who is probably smarter than your average bear, and so he slowed down just before he got to the edge and turned to face me.

"Gods, you're so freaking ugly! Can you just die already, I'm tired of looking at you!" I yelled towards him. I think that might have hurt his feelings a little, but that might just be positive thinking.

Another arrow shot Lefty's right eye, and now I was ninety percent sure that I would always call him Lefty. I could still hear Thomas fighting inside, so I figured it would be rude for me to give up so soon, and I charged at Lefty again. As we traded more strikes back and forth, I managed to stab Lefty a couple of times in the frontal region of his body. I'm not an entomologist so don't expect exact terms from me when discussing the anatomy of a scorpion. Lefty didn't technically hit me, but even trying to block his hits hurt pretty bad, like getting hit with ten-pound sacks of potatoes over and over.

I maneuvered back into the cave, and prepared to prove who was at the top of the food chain.

"Look out!", yelled Jensi, and I turned just in time to see Thomas's Scorpion rushing towards me with arrows sticking out of all of its eyes. I was about to become a demigod sandwich between two scorpions. Delicious.

I ducked down and planned to follow through with my previous plan of the fetal position maneuver, as Lefty and this new contender converged on me. I closed my eyes and hoped that whoever inherited my bunk bed back at camp would appreciate how nicely I made the bed before I left on this suicide mission.

I heard a loud crack, thud, and a skidding sound, and as I looked up I saw that the two scorpions had somehow managed to crash into each other and rolled over towards the entrance of the cave. The one being blind now must have meant that it didn't know where it was going and it just charged full speed ahead into the other. How it missed me I don't know but I don't question the great mysteries of life, or why there is so much air in potato chip bags. Those two things are sacred and unexplainable.

I was kind of upset though that I had flashbacks of my life while I waited to die, and they had all been lame, so I took out my frustration on the dazed scorpions. I began to stab them with extreme prejudice, over and over and over, until I heard Jensi yelling for me to stop.

"Jasper! They're dead! It's over!"

I panted loudly, and dusted off my shirt. "Yea, I just like to double tap, just in case." I replied.

"Alright, well help me lift Thomas up, he's a little banged up." she replied.

We got him up and leaned against a wall. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at us with his crazy joker smile asking,

"Did we win?"

"Yea bud, we won." I said. "Let's get the Hades out of here and back to camp, yea? I'd prefer to sleep in my own bed again, and I'm pretty sure we all deserve a nice feast for rescuing Jessica…. Oh wait….

The End

?


End file.
